JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Emerald Dusk
by Archer.XYZ
Summary: Adam Brando, the grandson of DIO, is living a normal life, despite being ridiculed for being DIO's flesh and blood. But when he hears of Adeline Pucci, the daughter of Enrico Pucci, his fate is challenged and with the Stardust Crusaders' kin, it's back to 1988 in the Battle of Egypt.


JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Emerald Dusk By Archer.XYZ

Characters: Adam Brando-Giovanna (Son of Giorno, Grandson of DIO), Jovilet

Kujoh (Daughter of Jolyne, Granddaughter of Jotaro), Adeline Pucci (daughter of Enrico Pucci), Jotaro Kujo (Flashback), DIO (Flashback), Giorno

Giovanna, Josuke Higashikata, Iris (A Boston Terrier-Black Lab mix and Daughter of Iggy the Dog), Amélie-Pierre Eiffel (Daughter of Polnareff), Miles Kakyoin (Son of Kakyoin), Ryan Westhearth (Stand user with two Stands), Josephine Joestar (Great Granddaughter of Joseph Joestar), and Mohammed Aahna (Daughter of Avdol). _

Prologue: Son of Giorno, Grandson of DIO (Author's POV)

2019, New York City. A quiet time for a loud city. Everyone was doing their business as usual in the Americas. Ever since their rise, Stand users have gotten more powerful through battles of hardship. There was the Battle of Cairo where Jotaro Kujo and the Stardust Crusaders defeated DIO, the most well-known villain there was. DIO became a Stand user thanks to him stealing Jonathan Joestar's body and inheriting the power that is known today as "Stand power". He was the villain that gave warriors Stands, physical manifestations of the fighting soul. Through their hearts, Stands fight for their users that are powerful enough to withstand their existence. But an unlucky woman, Jotaro's mother, couldn't withstand it as she herself manifested a Stand, but was unable to control it since she was a peaceful woman, willing to put up with Jotaro's angsty teen attitude.

Stand users started to grow in many numbers, both heroes AND villains. The most notable ones are as follows: the son of DIO, Giorno Giovanna, the 5th JoJo after Josuke Higashikata, and the 6th JoJo, Jolyne Cujoh, daughter of Jotaro Kujo. All thanks to Pucci, Jotaro Kujo died due to a bisection to the head. But thanks to Jolyne's "sacrifice", her friend, Emporio, with Weather Report's Stand, killed Pucci and reset everything back to the way it was.

We now enter New York City with a new JoJo. The one who goes by the name Adam Brando-Giovanna. Adam is the son of Giorno, the boss of the Italian gang, Passione. Adam developed a Stand, but this Stand was different than the others. This type of Stand was a Resurrection Stand, a Stand that brings an old Stand back from the dead and develops new abilities of up to 5 to 10. Adam's Resurrection Stand was none other than a faithful return of DIO's Stand named The World Resurrection. See, his Stand manifests a look of what his young sister would have looked like in her teenage years. But unfortunately, his sis never got to live to see the bright sky. In other words, she passed away quickly and naturally. Since then, Adam's personality changed from shy and bullied to determined and ferocious. He never cared for anyone, except for those he wanted to protect. But these days, he only cared for himself and not anyone else. If anyone wanted him to help, good luck trying.

We now enter the café to where Adam is having a morning coffee all to himself. Lately, flashbacks to when Jotaro first faced DIO came running at him suddenly without evening warning him. The flashback he seemed to have the most was when Jotaro faced DIO after DIO killed Joseph Joestar. The beautiful brutality of the clash between Star Platinum and The World, Jotaro faking his death, and the Road Roller. In the end, DIO forgot one important rule about Jotaro: You do NOT piss him off. Adam chuckled to himself and thought, Good ol' Jotaro. His Stand was the most powerful one of all. It's not the case anymore, since he's dead now, thanks to Enrico Pucci. And it's also thanks to a new type of Stand called Resurrection Stands. As he kept drinking his coffee, a woman came in and sat next to him as she got her coffee. Adam kept drinking his, and there was silence between them until the woman broke the silence by saying THIS:

"I know who you are, Adam Brando. You can't hide it from me." Adam stopped drinking his coffee and looked at her slowly with a menacing stare, his eyes glowing a bit of red in the green he has. "First off, lady, I didn't say a damn thing until you spoke. You only know me because of my grandfather. Get outta here," he said and she was taken aback from that comment and she thought that was very rude. "Hmph! You know, boy, your manners are something else! That was quite rude!" she said, but he replied, "I don't give two shits about manners anyway. Where I was born, manners don't mean shit in this world. Trust me, I learned the hard way. If manners do mean something, I'll let you know." She was surprised by the comment he made about manners and some dude who listened to that was shocked and he tried standing up for the lady, saying, "You need to learn some manners." "And you need to shut the fuck up and stay out of the business we're in, fuckboy," Adam said and the dude got mad. "WHAT THE FU--" Before he finished, he was launched out of the café with brute force thanks to Adam's Stand, which everyone couldn't see. The woman screamed and jumped away from him. "I think it's time that you leave, woman, and you're better off staying away from me if you know what's good for you," Adam said and the woman ran away, fearing for her life. Everybody then went back to their business and he finished his coffee and headed home. As he kept walking home, another woman cleared her throat and said, "That was a quick battle you won, Adam. I'm surprised. You have a fast Stand, I'll give you that." Adam looked back. "Another woman who knows me. Not surprising that it's YOU," he told her and she chuckled. "Yep. My name is Jovilet Kujoh, daughter of Jolyne Cujoh. And you're the son of Giorno Giovanna, the Passione boss," she said. "Heh. I wonder how you know me so well," he smirked. Jovilet chuckled. "Well, you're pretty famous, or I should say, INfamous for being the grandson of the vampiric Stand user known as DIO," she deduced. Adam just nodded, seeing as that was forever stuck with him, but he wanted to be like his father: A hero.

Later, Jovilet brought Adam inside to meet her mother, Jolyne, who had just happened to hear about Adam not too long ago, but she didn't mind him being just like his father: A hero. "Mom, I brought a Stand user home," she said and Jolyne saw who it was. "Heh, Adam Brando, son of Giorno Giovanna and grandson of my father's enemy, DIO. At least he's not DIO. Come in, I made dinner," she said. Adam sat down at the table and showed good manners. As they ate, Jolyne asked Adam, "Hey, Adam. What's your Stand like?" Adam pondered for a moment before saying, "Well, there's a new type of Stand called Resurrection Stands. Resurrection Stands are more powerful than regular stands, each of them given abilities higher than the Stand's usual amount. Like 5-10 abilities all at once," he said and Jolyne was surprised. "Interesting," she said.

In a church known as 'The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints', there was a girl overlooking the statue of Jesus Christ. This was Adeline Pucci, the daughter of Enrico Pucci. She became corrupted and was the leader of the church. While she was a good person, she had intentions like her father's, but they were very different compared to him. She also reincarnated a Stand from the past, Anubis, with his sword in the sheath. Her Stand was Whitesnake Resurrection. "Heh, it's all in my hands now," she said, looking at the picture of the Stardust Crusaders back in Egypt. "The Stardust Crusaders are gone, but their children live. Hmph. They may become more powerful than the regular group. Fine. I love a good challenge," she said. The sword unsheathed itself and Anubis appeared. "Plus, the grandson of your father's influence, DIO, along with his girlfriend, the granddaughter of Jotaro, Jovilet, are going to be challenges. Lucky for us, Adam may not be easy, but he will be ours and we'll force him to be like his grandfather: With the power of CHARISMA," he said and she chuckled. "Yes. Jovilet and her mother will die," she said as the two cackled. Suddenly, one of Adeline's followers came in. "Lord Adeline, we found Adam AND we got a look at his Resurrection Stand," he said as he kneeled before her. "Heh! Marvelous news! What did it look like?" she asked and he replied, "It looks like his grandfather's stand… THE WORLD," he said and she smiled. "Perfect," she said.

As Adam and Jovilet got to know each other, Jovilet's group of friends, fellow Stand users, came to see her and Jovilet had time to introduce them. "Ok, Adam. I want you to meet my friends," she said.

"This is Miles Kakyoin, the son of Noriyaki Kakyoin and his Stand is a female version of Hierophant Green. He's a smart fighter," she said and Miles revealed his Resurrection Stand and she waved. "Next up is a dog, and her name is Iris. She's the daughter of Iggy and she is a Boston Terrier/Black Lab mix. Her Resurrection Stand takes the form of her father's, The Fool," she said as Iris barked and her Stand came out. "Wow…" Adam exclaimed in awe. "Next up is Ryan Westhearth, who had no resurrection Stands, BUT he has TWO stands, thanks to his family line! Both are named Dark Eagle and Golden Trident!" She said as Ryan waved. "The Westhearth family are allies to the Joestar family. Seeing that your father is a part of the bloodline, I'm willing to help you both as a friend and a protector," he said as the two shook hands, smiling. "I'm looking forward to our adventures," Adam said and Jovilet continued. "Next is the great granddaughter of Joseph Joestar named Josephine Joestar. Like Ryan, she has two stands, one of them being a Resurrection Stand. Hermit Purple Resurrection and Jupiter Diamond or Diamond Jupiter. It's really up to you," she said as Josephine shook his hand. "Your next line, Adam, is, 'Josephine, you may be as powerful as your great grandfather.'" She said. "Heh, that trick. I remember it very clearly, but Josephine, you may be as powerful as your great grandfather--God damn it," he said, unamused. Josephine chuckled. "Heh. Next is Amélie-Eiffel Polnareff, the daughter of Jean-Pierre Polnareff. She is a gentle lady, but once angered, she becomes nigh unstoppable. Her Resurrection Stand is Silver Chariot," she said as Amélie brought out Silver Chariot Resurrection, who looked like the Black Knight of Legend with the combined design of Silver Chariot and King Arthur. "And finally comes Mohammed Aahna, the daughter of Avdol. She too is a fortune teller by trade, and her Resurrection Stand represents a falcon. Her stand has fire abilities that would make her dad's jaw drop," she said. Aahna shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Adam Brando-Giovanna," she said. He nodded. "That's everyone," Jovilet said, smiling.

Now Adam's Bizarre Adventure awaits him and his comrades.

TBC...


End file.
